forumwithnonamefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Of Trolls (Forum)
Kingdom Of Trolls (KOT) is a now defunct online forum on IPBFree created in April of 2007 and lasting until July of 2010, when along with rival forum The Hotel Scott, it was lost in the Extinction Incident in July 2010. Forum History KOT began primarily as a place for Mercuzo to post his Kingdom of Trolls film and television series. The series was widely popular on the Spiderman 3 IMDb board and turned the trolling going on by TKPS into a crime drama involving members of the board. The IMDb administrators constantly deleted the screenplays, so it became necessary to house them off IMDb. The forum gained most of it's activity after TKPS disinigrated. The userbase primarily drew from TKPS and the Spiderman 3 board. KOT remained largely active throughout it's 3 year life span. The forum accumulated a number of posts and topics, and was host to various board events before The Extinction Incident. Many users came and went on the forum, including the Fail Four. Many board memes were created that live on to this day. KOT experienced a minor setback with The Deletion Incident, but was able to receive a rollback from the IPBfree serves and all of the threads were saved. KOT also participated in a cross-board 10,000 post competition with The Hotel SCOTT, eventually winning it. KOT was a forum rife with drama. The frequent and varied times of drama can only accurately be described as epic sagas. The Sagas of Kingdom of Trolls Forbesanton Forbesanton (commonly called Forbes) is another member of the Fail Four. While he was never involved in the deletion of threads or anything of the sort, he was well known for creating ridiculous spin-off stories to Mercuzo's Kingdom of Trolls series. His lines have become famous in KOT's world, and ever after the dissolution of the forum, are still in use today as memes. Cam/Autumn and Remember the 27 Cam (who went by the handle TheAmazingSpidey) was thrown into the ranks of the Fail Four because of his antics on KOT. In an effort to sound better than he was, Cam portrayed himself as a 20-something Marine with a totally hot girlfriend Autumn. He would frequently post pretending to be Autumn, and often made allusions to his sexual prowess. In fact, Cam was nothing more than a lowly teenager. All was eventually revealed in a series of dramatic events. He may have been able to save face and retain his well-liked status on the board had he not went back and used his moderator powers to delete 27 threads pertaining to Autumn. After he did that, he was ridiculed and ostracized by all of KOT. The Deletion Incident The Deletion Incident refers to when Cacophony gave her account with global moderator permissions to Error in February 2009. Error masqueraded as her for a few days, and then deleted all of the threads on the board. Thankfully, IPBfree was able to give the board a rollback to restore all of the lost threads. Other Events KOT was host to a variety of events over the years, including various board awards, banner competitions, story competitions, and a 10,000 post competition with THS. The Epics The Epics were KOT's board awards. The first occurred in 2007, and had categories like "Favorite Forbesanton Line" and "Most Badass User." There was also a second Epic awards which encompassed many of the same categories. Both Epic award threads have been lost, but the results were saved by Dapper and Punk. The 10,000 Post Competition The 10k post competition was a cross board competition with THS. A thread was started on KOT by Borin which encouraged posters to get to 10,000 posts in that one thread. THS user SCOTT saw the thread, and brought it to THS. Thus, the competition was born. Both boards promised rewards for reaching landmarks to encourage posting in the threads. The competition came to a head in August 2009 with a massive posting spree on both boards. KOT eeked out the win by a matter of seconds, but the activity it brought to both boards was more rewarding than any of the landmark wins. KOT Music KOT has had various encounters with unique music created specifically for the forum. The Burger King Eating Motherfuckers performed shows, Fabian rapped, and Pip also created a unique song for the soundtrack. The Extinction Incident In July 2010, IPBfree forums ceased to exist. As a result, nearly all of the posts, threads, and stories (save those archived by some users) have been lost forever. After the incident, the poster almost all moved to the Forum With No Name. It was Error. Category:Forum History